Hor-Meti
Summary The Hor-Meti, or Bird Tribes, are winged humanoids with bird-like heads. They are distributed across Cetemar, working in small "nests" of 3-11 individuals. Hor-Meti are nomadic, never staying in an outsider city for more than a few months. They exist as a culture in that all Hor-Meti know one another, share the same religion, and return to their home city of Nekhen every 11 years, to mate and hatch young. In addition, the Hor-Meti are thought to have hundreds of hidden forts and roosts throughout the known world. History Hor-Meti appear in poems and writing as far back as a 1,000 years. Some scholars theorize that the Hor-Meti are somehow related to the defunct Caelum Imperii (Sky Empire): descendants of intelligent familiars, or failed magic experiments. Appearance They stand 4-5 feet tall, with heads varying from robins and thrushes to hawks. Hor-meti have human limbs, with very light bones, and large wings that fold in several places, tightly to the upper shoulder. Hor-Meti prefer walking and riding to flying. The task of extended flight is exhausting, and they must consume up to 20 times a normal day's food. They detest riding in boats, because they easily drown (waterlogged wings). Many Hor-Meti are thought to be telepaths among their kind; able to hear their kin from hundreds of miles away. A few have been documented as latent mages, able to cast simple spells. They are often spies, couriers, thieves--and more rarely, assassins. A Hor-Meti is very light-boned, and fares poorly in a fair fight. But, they are exceptionally quiet, have an excellent sense of sight, and are quite agile. Government The Hor-Meti function almost entirely without governance. No one is compelled to serve another. And all group actions require unanimous consent of those present. Family Hor-Meti have no concept of fathers or mothers. When they are hatched, mothers and fathers are long gone. They instead have a "brotherhood of the nest." They know their kin by a small shell fragment, its markings showing what clutch of eggs they were hatched from. This piece of shell, the shape and texture of a broken plate, is precious to the Hor-Meti. It is his only means of knowing his family. Trade The Hor-Meti have no organized trade. They work at the edges of other cultures. Food Hor-Meti eat a variety of food, but tend to prefer raw nuts, seeds, and flesh. They are constantly hungry; and consider anything with fat or honey a delicacy. Hor-Meti will cache food whenever possible, hiding it in trees or cliff walls. Their favorite food is goat stuffed with honey and pine nuts. Location They can be found anywhere on Cetemar. Estimated Numbers 5,000 souls? Known Towns and Cities Nekhen The location of Nekhen is uncertain; thought to be somewhere in the Salgrav Depression, on Theamyr. No outsider has seen it in decades. But it has been described as a "city turned on its side." Nekhen is built on a cliff face, half a mile in the air. Clay buildings extend two stories perpendicular to the wall; and may only be entered by flight or careful rope-walking. The buildings extend deep into the cliff face as well, sometimes four stories deep. The architecture is ancient. Allies The Hor-Meti have no allies. Foes Pintari mages covet their feathers for spell-writing. Other cultures consider them unlucky. Characters CommentsCategory:Cultures